


student vs master

by Staymona55



Series: Peter Hale one shot/imagines [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: deucalion's former student helps save derek and peter from the alpha pack





	student vs master

The past  
I was 8 years old when I had first met Deucalion. I stood on the edge of the woods watching horrified as my alpha killed the pack including, my mother, father and big brother. I hadn’t seen their murder on the bodies on the ground as the alpha killed our final pack mate. Running deep into the woods till I couldn’t run or breathe anymore, stopped and sat crying at the base of a tree.  
A voice made me look up, the older wolf offered his hand out. “what’s wrong, why is a little wolf like you out here crying” he asked smoothly. “he killed them, he killed them all” I said with a tear stained face. After telling him what I had seen, Deucalion offered me a place in his pack, and protection. Sadly agreed knowing I didn’t have anywhere else to go and an omega wolf my age won’t last a month alone. 

Within the next few years Deucalion taught me everything he could, how to control the shifts, how to fight, hunt and kill. By the time I turned 13 I followed Deucalion without questioning his ideas like a trained puppet. We came across your old alpha the one who killed my family. Deucalion was the one to tell me to kill him “get revenge for your family and take the power he stole from them.” I did it not thinking twice my blue eyes turned as red as the blood on my hands. 

Deucalion couldn’t of planned it better a young pup with nothing and all to eager to please her savoir and that’s how he made me, by reminding me what I would be without him, nothing. I was his best and most willing soldier he still had a soft spot for me caring like he wasn’t with the others. I was a daughter he never had, that was until the day I left him. when I was about 19 I had found out the truth thanks to a jealous Kali who wanted me gone to be his new right hand wolf.  
Deucalion was the one who made my former alpha kill the pack and family. I also found out it had been planned for me to join him before my family was dead. he wanted a wolf born child to make a killer, to be the faithful beta I was. by this time he was building his alpha pack and i finally started to see him as the monster he was. so I ran leaving the pack an finding a way to live on my own.

 

present time  
now 20 I’d been trying to start a normal-ish life, but it hadn’t worked like I hoped so gave myself a new life mission. one day Deaton a vet in beacon hills and emissary told me about Deucalion being in beacon hills. He somehow knew I was after the Wolf and said he could help me help his friends, I couldn’t stand around doing nothing that had been my goal for the last year to find and kill the demon wolf. I had watched and helped him destroy packs before and couldn’t let him do it to this one especially knowing Talia hale in the past, she’d offered me a home with her when I was 10. But I refused Deucalion had already gotten his claws into my mind, I felt I should help her son after she’d once offered me help. After getting the address to the hale loft I went. 

Outside the hear the sounds of a fight could be heard. When I got to the open door I saw Deucalion’s pack along with the pack I was here to help and from the first glimpse they needed it. Looking I saw Ennis throw a young curly haired boy across the room into the wall, Kali had hold of a pole through Derek’s back and chest Deucalion crouched over him. The twins had another wolf, one twin keeping the wolfs arms behind his back while the other twin had his claws on the older wolfs throat. 

Making a snap decision, I throw my mobile as hard as at the twin knocking him out. The whole room froze looking at me, changing my eyes making then glow alpha red. Kali pulled the pole from Derek’s body growling, I flicked my claws out ready to fight her. Deucalion roared for her to stop, he stood up walking toward me. Derek holding his chest crawled to Issac at the side of the loft. Everyone was still Deucalion’s pack looked nervous while the rest looked confused.  
“finally come back to where you belong, back to the pack, your family y/n” he said smirked saying the words. I felt a growl leave my chest. Stepping down the couple of steps to face him “I don’t have family or a pack! Not anymore” I snap back still flicking my eyes round at the rest of the packs, I could sense there nerves, anger, curiosity. Making me feel on edge. Deucalion laughed “what come to try and fit in with this pathetic pack” he asked circling me stirring with his alpha eyes “or have you come here with different intentions” he ask more quizzical, but knowing he was right. 

I know he was baiting me the way he walked round, and the words he chose. I also know how to play him, “ive come to stop you ripping apart another pack”. he laughed more, “you really think you can beat me, y/n don’t be silly I taught you everything you know, I know what your going to do before you do it, I raised you remember” he added emphasis on the word remember roaring it out. I swallow hard now feeling intimated by him trying not to let it show. “how about a bet or game shall we say” my voice stayed calm and steady which I was thankful for. I knew he couldn’t turn down a challenge especially in front of his pack. I watched him think it over your eyes still watching the room. 

By now Derek and his beta where by the wall Ennis and kali stood where Deucalion stood originally before his vulture circling, the twin I hit with the phone was still on the floor. His brother had let go of the handsome wolf. The was something about his natural blue eyes that made my heart skip. The sound of Deucalion’s voice made me stop stirring “and what is this game you have in mind” he asked. “me against you! One on one and if I beat you, your pack leaves and never comes back they split go there own was or I’ll kill them all” I stated boldly. I could hear the snigger come from both Deucalion and Kali, “and if I win this little fight what do I get” he asked.

This was where I’d hit a snag in your plan I didn’t have much to offer him really so playing to what I knew best “me, or my life anyway. You win and ether you can kill me and do whatever or I come back to the pack do what you say no questions asked like the old days” I said playing to his dominant ego “you know I was the best beta you had” I laughed at the growl coming from Kali. After a few minutes he hadn’t spoken “how about one last lesson sir” I know the word sir you make him agree, it was something he made you call him during training and it had stuck, but you also knew by saying the words he wouldn’t resist. 

He roared loud shifting his face, Kali, Ennis and the twins now the other was awake all gave small supporting growls. I met his challenge roaring loudly too shifting into my own full alpha wolf side, what I didn’t expect was the handsome wolf to roar with me “well it looks like you do have a pack after all y/n” Kali smiled looking at the Wolf. 

I didn’t have any time to think about them, Deucalion ran me swinging his cane, the point caught my arm leaving a tiny scratch. I stepped back before attacking him, catching his arm. I played weak to start letting him get and connect well planned hits. He was the type of guy who got sloppy as he got cocky I wanted him like that thinking he has control until I decided to take it away. 

 

*** Peter pov ***

I was held by the twins as Deucalion tried to convince Derek into killing his pack and joining Deucalion. After Derek said no, and I’d tried to fight my way out Deucalion ordered Ethan to kill me “he’s not even in this pack so get rid of him” the words rang in my head as I thought of a way out of this. Ethan claws wrapped round my throat, when I saw him drop to the floor I looked to see the most incredible, gorgeous girl stood in the door way.

As she entered the loft the smell of anger, hate and a hint of fear hit my nose as I watched her challenge him. something about her turned me on, she looked at me I felt my heart pound at the sight of her. I lost my self looking her up and down her tight skinny jeans flat back boots and loose vest top. I know it wasn’t the ideal time for checking out the mysterious girl but she had my attention along with the rest if the room. 

“and if I win” I heard Deucalion say snapping me back out of my daydream. It took me a minute to work out what I had missed in there conversation. I watched him shift into what he called the demon wolf hid pack growling. Watching y/n she had no pack no back up, Derek and Issac both kept there heads down I felt bad for the little alpha, until she roared back. They sound went through me I could feel the vibrations in my body, without being able to stop myself I roared with her. We both look at each other with a hint of confusion when I see her eye flick from me to Deucalion’s pack and back again. 

He launched at her starting in their agreed battle, I watched her intently the way she moved, attacked twisted and turned her body. At first she didn’t look at good as her confidence sounded Deucalion getting in some nasty blows. I wanted to run to her fight with her, my head telling myself why she’s just a girl you don’t know. Y/n got hit hard in the face sending her back as she hit the floor by my feet, looking up at me she smiled winking. I couldn’t help think this was going her way the looked at me I couldn’t explain but she didn’t look defeated. 

“I thought I taught you better then that y/n” he growled as she got to her feet. Her expression was different now, like she was annoyed and flustered but I couldn’t help feel after the wink this was fake, a show for Deucalion. I watched the fight in front of me, as she started to fight back with an amazing skill. It was like watching a kung-fu movie. She had moves I’d never seen before. 

 

*** y/n pov***

Everything was working out, well except for the new wolf who I couldn’t keep my eyes off. He was proving to be a slight distraction. Deucalion was now slowing and easing his attacks, trying to tell me corrections like this was a lesson. “your to slow with your actions, you should know better then that.” soon I turned up my attacks surprising him when I clawed his chest deeply, using his cockiness against him. After what felt like a good half an hour I was tired, cut sore but willing to keep going. I could see Deucalion getting tired too. After a continued sequence of blocked attacks on both sides it was like nether of you was winning or losing the fight.

 

I caught him in the face with a kick, he jumped up from the floor grabbing his cane, “time to end this” he growled swiping it from left to right diagonally, then back again. Watching his pattern I grabbed the cane as it came down spinning round behind him trapping his arms with his own cane. My claws digging into his throat “I win” I whisper in his ear. He roared “kill them” I looked the whole thing was like slow motion. Kali smiled still holding the metal pole her eyes fixed on the Wolf with the blue eyes, she lifted it to throw it. I clawed Deucalion not hard enough to kill him then kicked him to the floor. Spinning round as fast as I could, I dived on the man pushing him out the way. “you okay” I asked on top of him, behind me I heard voices shout out “peter”. He nodded as we both got up, he flicked out his claws smiling at me. Smiling back “go” I ordered. He ran at the twins, Derek and his beta was on there feet as Ennis ran at them. I looked round for Deucalion ready to finish what I came to do.

Kali stood in the way, she had wanted this for a long time, a chance to fight you finally to prove who was the better wolf. The fight didn’t last long, I beat Kali quick slamming my claws into her ribs until she bled out, then focused on Deucalion. His wounds from my claws was still deep as he struggled standing up “let’s finish this y/n” he said. I smiled at him “happily.” This time you didn’t waste your time playing, you ran at him your fangs out. You let him run at you this time, when he was inches away you ducked grabbing his arm and crouch pushing him to the plaster post in the wall. You didn’t give him time to react or say anything witty you wanted this to end now! Biting hard on his throat ripping the flesh away. 

***Peter pov ***

She saved me, y/n had her enemy in her claws and dropped him for me. My head span as she laid onto of me, nobody had ever tried to save my life before not even my own nephew. As she got up a fight between everyone broke out. She ran to Kali and Deucalion, I took on the twins wanting payback for earlier.  
A loud roar made us all stop and look y/n had Deucalion in her hands blood round her mouth, the loft fell silent the only sound was his body hitting the floor. She looked at Ennis and the twins “leave now” she said calmly, they quickly left taking their dead pack members with them. It wasn’t until they had gone and the adrenaline wore of on her, she stumbled back almost collapsing. Derek and I grabbed her, helping her to a chair. She smiled at me this time I truly saw her, not just the sexy badass alpha but beauty in her eyes, sweetness of her face, that quickly changed to a wince.  
When I took my hand from her it was sticky and red. I lifted her top to see the true damage Deucalion had done to her. I ran to get the first aid box, outside I heard Derek talking to her.

***y/n pov***  
Derek came close as the other man ran out the room. The younger beta stood a little back looking like he didn’t know what to do. “I’m Derek H… ” he started but I cut him off “Hale, I know we met once a long time ago” I smile. He looked confused the words how and when clear on his face. “your mother offered me home with her but I left with Deucalion like an idiot, you was there too, but a lot younger back then” Derek nodded “this is Isaac my beta” he pointed to the young curly haired boy who smiled and gave a small wave. My eyes went to the doorway where the other man went “and that’s my uncle Peter” he told me. As I told them how I had been brought up by Deucalion after he’d had my family killed and why I left his pack, Peter helped clean the claw marks on my back as I spoke.

Peter brought me a drink over, even though being a werewolf I couldn’t get drunk but I appreciated the gesture. I didn’t notice Derek and Isaac leave, leaving me alone with Peter. “thanks” I muttered taking the glass from him, “your welcome y/n” his voice was smooth and deep. “I think you’d need it the way your feeling” he said. I looked at him “I don’t think anybody knows what I’m feeling” 

***Peter pov***

She asked me how did I know how she was feeling and to be honest I didn’t I could only guess. “you feel relieved for killing the monster who killed your family but also empty now you have no goal no life long mission to hunt him down, leaving you numb” she looked you at me I know I’d perked her interest. “your also feeling grief even though you hated Deucalion for what he did, he was still the closest thing to family you had, and now your feeling more alone” I didn’t mean it to sound so sassy and mean.  
“I guess you understand more than I thought!” she sadly smiled at me. I sat closer to get putting my arms round her “but you didn’t have to be alone” I told her. I couldn’t understand why I was drawn to her, maybe it was because she saved my life or the lustful feeling I had but I wanted to know more about her.

***y/n pov***  
We had been talking for ages, his comforting arm around me didn’t feel strange or out of place. After an hour we was laughing and joking I had almost forgotten about killing Deucalion. The only reminder was when I laughed to hard and the healing cuts would sting.  
Peter looked at me holding a serious face, “why did you save me before” he asked. “probably for the same reason you roared with me before the fight” I answered he’s expression looking more puzzled “I think it’s a pack thing I felt a connection with you and I was hoping if you want I’d like you to join me as my beta” you told him. 

Peter closed the gap between us, using his hand to move my hair from my face. “I felt a connection too just I was thinking something more then a beta” he said as he cupped my cheeks bringing his lips inches away from mine, he looked into my eyes giving me chance to push him away. I didn’t instead I landed forward meeting his lips. Peter dominated the kiss pushing me back till my back hit the wall. When he pulled away he rested his head on my forehead “what do you say little Alpha, do you want me as more than just your beta” his tones was raspy and seductive, I couldn’t say no to him. Wrapping my arms around his neck I kissed him again. He ran his hands down my sides to my thighs tapping them, I jumped a little as he held me up my legs rounds his waist. Peter didn’t break the kiss instead carried me up the stairs to his room in the loft.

He was right I didn’t have to be alone anymore, I knew from now on I would always have Peter Hale by my side.


End file.
